pure Randomness
by axellover-burn-baby
Summary: this has more then just naruto and zelda characters in them it has no plot just something fun to do
1. Chapter 1

Axel lover: I do not own any thing all rights are reserved for the people who created them

Axel lover: Hello and welcome to my stroies

Naruto: yay  
Sasuke:great  
AL: what was that sasgay  
Sasuke:*twitch* maybe it was, what you going to do about it?  
AL: only this *whistles*

Okami, wolf link, and dark wolf link surround Sasuke

AL: now then I am here to tell you all that I have a few stories to put up  
Shirosaki: and were was you that you couldn't put up the stories like three months ago  
AL: Off in a corner thinking of death  
Shirosaki: 0.0  
AL: WHAT, you act like you don't think about it  
Shiro: not the only thing I think about*winks at Ichigo*  
Ichigo: *shudder* you stay over their Shiro  
AL: well then how are you Itachi  
Itachi:….  
AL: Starrk  
Starrk:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AL: ok then people from kingdom hearts!  
Axel: Burn Baby!  
Demyx: I shouldn't be here, your talking to the worng guy  
Roxas: Im ok  
Sora: whats wrong roxas  
Roxas: I like some one but don't know if they like me back  
Sora: just ask them out  
Roxas: ok Axel will you go out with me  
Axel: ok lets go  
Riku: time for our date Sora  
Namine: and ours Kairi  
AL: wow its quiet with everyone going on dates  
wolf link:….

Dark wolf link:…..

AL: hey you two behave the last thing I need is for you two to fight each other  
Okami:….

AL: keep them in line please, Now for a break 


	2. Chapter 2

Axel lover: I do not own any thing all rights are reserved for the people who created them

AL: we are back and live at the studio  
Shiro: what the hell are you on and I want some  
AL: 5 cans of red bull, 2 Swiss rolls, 5 Twinkies, and 4 cans of monster  
Ichigo: OMG don't give Shiro any of that  
Shiro: ohhh why king?  
Ichigo: the last thing I need is a Shiro on a sugar rush with energy drinks  
AL: hmmmm oh Demyx  
Demyx: I think I hear Xemnas calling me  
AL: play your sitar  
Demyx: ummm ok  
Shiro: so why were you thinking of death AL  
AL: -.- ….  
Shiro: ok ill be quite in a corner now  
AL: Naruto were are you  
Naruto: sorry for not showing up a lot of people are trying to get me  
AL: is it any one you like  
Naruto: maybe  
AL: who is it  
Naruto: Kakashi, Itachi Gaara, Kiba , Shino, Shika, and Neji  
AL: O.O  
Naruto: I cant decide ok  
AL: I Have a great Idea it is….THE NARUTO DATE GAME we will have contestant answer questions and complete tasks then the winner will belong to Naruto is this understood?  
Contestants: Hai!


	3. Chapter 3

AL: now on the contestants for the game they are: Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru. Ok Naruto will ask the questions and I will give them a task to do.  
Naruto: If we were walking down the street and our homes were close together and it started to rain witch house would we go to?  
Itachi: my house  
Ka: mine  
Ga: yours  
Ki: mine  
Neji: yours  
Shino:…yours  
Shika: mine

Naruto: ok once we are in the house how would you dry us off and warm us up?

Itachi: I would have you take off your close in the bathroom and give you my dry cloak to were as I go dry off in my room  
Ka: I would give you some of my extra clothes until we could get you yours.  
Ga: have you go into the bathroom and change as I made some miso noodles and then we would sit and relax on a futon  
Ki: I would strip you give you a robe and then have Akumaru keep you warm  
Neji: have you change and relax with some pork noodles  
Shino: have us change and eat noodles  
Shika: have us change and play shoji

Naruto: ok if we were to get real close how would you start off?

Itachi: pine your hands above your head  
Ka: make a clone and pine your hands and start to explore  
Ga: ask you how you like it  
Ki: pine you on your stomach  
Neji: hit chakra points that would stimulate you  
Shino: I would caress your body slowly  
Shika: I would lay down and let you explore my body first

AL: Now for the takes, you have to get a present for Naruto  
Itachi: a red rose  
Ka: a dog plushy  
Ga: a fox necklace and fox plushy  
Ki: a big dog plushy  
Neji: a bunch of roses  
Shino: eatable flowers  
Shika: chocolate

AL: Lastly some type of jewelry  
Itachi: a ruby ring  
Ka: a dog collar with studs on it  
Ga: fox bracelet that's orange  
Ki: a silver bracelet with dogs on them  
Neji: a gold studded necklace  
Shino: a anklet with sapphire studs  
Shika: a sapphire ring

AL: thank you all for the game now it is time to tell you the winners  
Naruto: now we will tell you the max amount of points each question and task you can get: Question 1: 10 points, Question 2: 20 points, Question 3:30 points, Task 1:10 points, Task 2:10 points, now in order  
AL: also for each question and task you will either get all the points or half the points

Itachi: 5+20+15+5+5= 50  
Kakashi: 5+20+15+5+10= 55  
Gaara: 10+20+30+10+10= 80  
Kiba: 5+10+15+5+5 =40  
Neji: 10+20+30+5+5= 70  
Shino: 10+20+15+10+10= 65  
Shikamaru: 5+10+15+10+10 =50

AL: and Gaara is the winner because of this he gets to have a story with Naruto it is the Sandman and the Fox witch is finished. Thank you all for withstanding my complete randomness.


End file.
